


Wśród kręgu grzesznic

by Kafian



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: AU where Norman never used ARI, Case Fic, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, M/M, Mature rating cause Blake has a potty mouth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Possessive Carter Blake, Post-Heavy Rain, Smut, zainspirowane promptami
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Rok po sprawie z Zabójcą Origami Normanowi i Carterowi przypada dochodzenie w sprawie masowych zabójstw na terenie całej Filadelfii, gdzie ofiarami są prostytutki. Jak sobie poradzą z dochodzeniem, gdy na ich drodze zacznie pojawiać się coraz więcej to przeszkód i utrudnień?Czy zdołają znaleźć mordercę, kiedy już podczas śledztwa Blake zaczyna tęsknić za papierkową robotą? Nie mówiąc o profilerze FBI, który wolałby ten czas spędzić bezpiecznie ze swoim chłopakiem, w jego mieszkaniu wraz z kotem, będącym członkiem ich specyficznej ferajny.(Będzie to rozdziałówka. Rating i ostrzeżenia mogą się jeszcze zmienić. O wszystkim informować będę w notkach od autora.)(Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach z kanonu. Przyjmuję ending, gdzie wszyscy z wyjątkiem zabójcy origami przeżyli.)





	1. Pierwsza wskazówka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taki krótki wstęp.   
> Dłuższe rozdziały zaczną się od trzeciego.

  
    Po zdobyciu dość zdawkowych informacji na temat mordercy przydrożnych prostytutek, nad którymi pieczę sprawował miejscowy alfons, skierowali się w stronę samochodu Blake’a. Zmęczeni i sfrustrowani po bezowocnej dyskusji z szefem agencji towarzyskiej (jak to mężczyzna nazwał) postanowili już więcej go nie nachodzić. Carter nie miał ochoty już widzieć obrzydliwego gościa i jego haremu, a Norman wyglądał, jakby co najmniej miał wybuchnąć z zawstydzenia i bezradności. Z początku Blake’a to bawiło, jednak gdy zaczęły do niego lgnąć półnagie kobiety, które miały szczęście, że jeszcze żyły, już nie było mu tak do śmiechu. Wtedy miał ochotę jak najszybciej ulotnić się z miejsca. Cóż, może i był trochę zbyt zaborczy, ale póki Norman na to nie narzekał, nie planował tego zmieniać.

    Gdy wsiedli do samochodu między nimi nastała krótka cisza. Blake zastanawiał się, czy powinni wrócić na komisariat, czy może zrobić sobie przerwę i pojechać coś zjeść? A może tak jebać dniówkę i od razu wrócić do domu?

    Jego wewnętrzną debatę przerwały dłonie Normana, które niebezpiecznie krążyły wokół jego krocza.

— Pojebało cię do reszty? — zapytał retorycznie, bo w sumie jego chłopak nie był do końca normalny. On również nie, zwłaszcza gdy wizja robienia czegokolwiek seksualnego publicznie zaczęła do niego przemawiać.

— A może wolisz, bym poszedł zadowolić się gdzie indziej?

    Carter miał wrażenie, że Norman z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej złośliwy. Nie był jedynie pewien, czy była to jego zasługa, czy niedawnych wydarzeń, które mocno wstrząsnęły mężczyzną. Jayden dość długo zbierał się po sprawie z zabójcą Origami.  
    Nagle usłyszał odgłos rozpinanego rozporka i w ostatniej chwili złapał Normana za nadgarstek. Ten jednak pozostał nieugięty i drugą dłonią oparł się o jego udo, drażniąc je palcami od wewnętrznej strony. Przybliżył się do niego i ucałował krótko w policzek.

— Pozwól mi — zamruczał mu do ucha, a następnie wrócił do jego ust. — Proszę.

    Kim był, by odmówić własnemu chłopakowi?

— W takim razie spręż się, Norm — odparł, nie mając ochoty na spędzenie wieczności w tej opustoszałej dzielnicy. Jedno dobre, że było już po zmroku i tak właściwie siedzieli w całkowitej ciemności. Najbliższa latarnia znajdowała się dopiero na skrzyżowaniu, kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nimi.

    Puścił jego nadgarstek i przeniósł dłoń na szyję Jaydena, drażniąc ją paznokciami. Skubaniec uśmiechał się, jakby co najmniej został mu zaserwowany ulubiony posiłek. I cóż, może i była to prawda w tym wypadku.

    Z ust wyrwało mu się ciche westchnięcie, gdy wargi Normana wreszcie znalazły się na jego członku. Dokładnie tam, gdzie ich w tej chwili pragnął.

    Po chwili odrzucił lekko głowę do tyłu, gdy Norman zwiększył tempo swojej ręcznej robótki. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli spojrzy na usta Jaydena, zaciśnięte wokół jego penisa, wszystko skończy się szybciej, niż się zaczęło. Z jednej strony chciał tego uniknąć, a z drugiej nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby ta przyjemność trwała nieco dłużej.  
    Pozostawał jednak bliski swoim zmysłom i nacisnął mocniej na głowę Normana, który wyraźnie zrozumiał przekaz, bo dołączył do zabawy swoje szczupłe palce, które Blake tak bardzo kochał trzymać między swoimi. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek przyznał się do tego na głos.  
    Jego oddech zaczął stawać się tym bardziej przerywanym i chrapliwym. Wydobywał z siebie warknięcia, gdy Norman zwalniał, a zadowolone pomruki, gdy włączał na nowo język do pieszczoty. Blake miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna bawił się lepiej od niego samego.  
    Blake doszedł w momencie, gdy usłyszał odgłos zbliżających się kroków i przeklął siarczyście. Złapał Normana najprawdopodobniej trochę zbyt brutalnie za włosy, odsuwając go od swojego penisa, by pospiesznie schować go z powrotem do bokserek.

    Sekundę po tym, jak się względnie ogarnął, tęgi mężczyzna zapukał w szybę po jego stronie. Opuścił ją, gdy poznał gościa, który był jednym z ochroniarzy alfonsa.

— Szef kazał to panom przekazać — powiedział od razu, przekazując mu do rąk średnich rozmiarów kopertę. Następnie spojrzał się za Blake’a na Jaydena i dodał na odchodnym: — Życzę wieczoru pełnego wrażeń, panowie.

    Gdy mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami budynku, Carter odłożył kopertę do schowka i zwrócił swoje spojrzenie ku Normanowi, który jak dotąd siedział cicho.

— Głupku, sperma ścieka ci po brodzie. — Starł palcem białą ciecz, którą następnie pozwolił zlizać Normanowi. — Wiesz, że wyglądasz głupkowato z tym uśmieszkiem?

— Och, Carter, czyżby zabrakło ci różnorodnych obelg? — Uniósł brwi w niemym wyzwaniu, czekając cierpliwie na jego reakcję. — Tak dobrze się tobą zająłem, iż odebrało ci mowę?

— Odszczekasz te słowa, gdy w domu wypieprzę cię, aż stracisz wszystkie zmysły. — Przyciągnął go do długiego i mokrego pocałunku, po którym jego dłonie opadły z powrotem na kierownicę.

— Mhm — westchnął Norman, a następnie odsunął się od niego, by zapiąć pas. — Nie mogę się doczekać, _kotku_.  



	2. Archiwum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejne rozdziały będą już dłuższe.

    Cały następny dzień spędzili na komisariacie, gdzie Blake spisywał raport z poprzedniego dnia, pomijając przy tym pewne małe szczegóły, a obok niego Jayden zajmował się wyszukiwaniem informacji na komputerze z pomocą dokumentów, które zostały im wczoraj podarowane w ozdobnej kopercie.  
    Biuro powoli pustoszało i co kilkanaście minut kolejna osoba żegnała się z dwójką detektywów, którzy uparcie ślęczeli nad swoim dochodzeniem. Cóż, nie ich wina, że byli jedynymi kompetentnymi ludźmi w Filadelfii, którzy mogli rozgryźć ciąg morderstw, gdzie ofiarami były tylko i wyłącznie prostytutki. Po całej tej aferze z Zabójcą Origami Leighton Perry wyraźnie zarządził, że odtąd Blake i Jayden będą zajmować się poważniejszymi sprawami. Ich szef był chyba sadystą. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z ich niezbyt przyjaznej relacji podczas prowadzenia śledztwa, a mimo to postanowił zrobić z nich stały zespół. Dupek.  
    Z perspektywy czasu jednak miał ochotę mu podziękować. Gdyby nie on, to Jayden wróciłby do Waszyngtonu i Blake już nigdy nie miałby okazji ani go zobaczyć, ani naprawić paru błędów. A niedługo po tym wybuchła kolejna głośna sprawa, przez co media szalały, a Jayden nie miał nawet okazji skontaktować się z FBI. Ostatecznie zrobił to za niego Perry i władze z Waszyngtonu zgodziły się, żeby Norman został na jeszcze jakiś czas w Filadelfii, by tam pomagać policji.  
    „Jakiś czas” zamienił się w ponad rok, jednak nikt na to nie narzekał, a i Norman nie wydawał się chętny do powrotu w rodzinne strony.  
  
  
    Co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że aktualnie byli zmuszeni siedzieć po godzinach i głowić się nad potencjalnymi motywami jakiegoś żałosnego stulejarza.  
  
— A ciebie gdzie niesie, Norm? — zapytał Blake, gdy ujrzał kątem oka ruch po swojej prawej stronie. Oparł się na łokciach i obrócił głowę w stronę mężczyzny. — Chyba nie próbujesz uciec od pracy, co?  
  
— Gdzieżbym śmiał — odparł sarkastycznie, chwytając kilka kartek z biurka, po czym wstał z krzesła. — Muszę porównać parę rzeczy z naszymi archiwami, zaraz wrócę. — Machnął ręką i odszedł od znudzonego porucznika, który powrócił do wypisywania idiotycznych tabelek.  
  
    Gdy jednak po piętnastu minutach Norman nadal nie wrócił do swojego biurka, Blake rzucił wszystko w cholerę i z ulgą wstał z krzesła, rozprostowując zastałe kości. Czy to starość, czy brak regularnego odwiedzania siłowni? O to było poważne pytanie. Jednak czy miał czas ćwiczyć? Niestety lub stety nie, więc nie planował prowadzić ze sobą dłuższej debaty i skierował się wzdłuż korytarza, w którym roznosiło się echo jego ciężkich kroków.  
  
    Wszedł do obszernego pomieszczenia z mnóstwem regałów, szafek i innych skrzynek, zawierających tony akt i raportów sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat. Blake nie zazdrościł tym, którzy zajmowali się segregowaniem tego bajzlu.  
    Gdy przeszedł na koniec pomieszczenia, zastał Normana siedzącego na podłodze, a wokół niego leżało mnóstwo teczek wraz z kartami i zdjęciami. Blake oparł się plecami o ścianę i wpatrzył się w zamyślonego profilera, który wyglądał, jakby był obecnie w swoim małym, nieznanym nikomu świecie. W tym stanie nie reagował nawet na bodźce zewnętrzne, skoro nie usłyszał, jak Blake wszedł do środka.  
  
— Znalazłeś coś? — Jego głos przywrócił Normana do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał przelotnie na Cartera, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Przejechał dłonią po zbolałym karku i ponownie skupił wzrok na papierach przed sobą.  
  
— I tak i nie — odparł po chwili, marszcząc brwi w wyraźnej konfuzji. — Być może natrafiłem na pewien trop, ale równie dobrze może okazać się jedynie stratą czasu.  
  
— Lepsze to niż dalsze gnicie tutaj. — Blake podszedł do profilera i usiadł na podłodze obok niego, przypatrując się dokumentom, które ten zebrał wokół siebie. Spośród nich rozpoznał tylko kilka spraw, o których parę lat wcześniej było dość głośno w całej Filadelfii. Co przykuło jednak jego uwagę, to stan pośmiertny ofiar ze zdjęć.  
  
— Wszystkie z nich były zostawiane w samej bieliźnie z maską teatralną na twarzy? — zapytał, chcąc się upewnić, że niczego nie pominął.  
  
— Tak. —Norman podał mu teczkę z danymi, w której treść od razu się zagłębił. — Co ciekawsze, ich morderca, któremu miesiąc temu się zmarło w więzieniu, ma żonę i syna.  
  
    Blake przeczytał kilka pierwszych linijek dwukrotnie i poczuł, że coś za łatwo szło im z tą sprawą.  
  
— Jest tu nawet adres ich zamieszkania. Ktoś sumiennie wykonał swoją pracę, co?  
  
— Cóż, policjant, który zajmował się tą sprawą, najwyraźniej czuł, że cała zabawa może się powtórzyć. — Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął zbierać akta do kupy, następnie kładąc je na jednej z wolnych półek. — Możemy mu tylko podziękować, dzięki jego robocie wiemy, komu złożyć wizytę.  
  
    Wyrwał Carterowi dokument z dłoni, dołączając go do pozostałych, po czym zbliżył się do mężczyzny, chwytając między palce jego luźno związany krawat.  
  
— Jedziemy teraz, czy wybierzemy się w podróż z rana? — zapytał, błądząc wzrokiem po twarzy Blake’a, jakby doszukując się ukrytych emocji.  
  
— Rano — odparł od razu, obejmując powoli Normana w talii, tym samym przyciągając bliżej siebie. Momentalnie poczuł jego przyjemny dla nozdrzy zapach, za którym szalał równie mocno, co za ciepłem bijącym od jego ciała. Również szczery uśmiech, który profiler posyłał mu prawie co dzień, przyprawiał go o lekkie podniecenie. W tych momentach zawsze miał ochotę przyciągnąć do siebie mężczyznę i porządnie wycałować. Nie mógł sobie jednak nigdy na to pozwolić w pracy ani przy ludziach.  
    Wbrew pozorom Blake cenił nawet te najmniejsze gesty, którymi zostawał obdarowywany przez Normana. Nie, żeby był w stanie przekazać mu to werbalnie. Nie było to w jego stylu. Blake od zawsze preferował czyny, mówiące więcej niż dziesiątki słów.  
  
— Chodź, Norm. Koniec pracy na dziś. — Po wzięciu ze sobą dokumentów, chwycił mężczyznę za dłoń i wyszli z archiwum z powrotem do biurka, przy którym pracowali. Ubrali kurtki, zgasili wszelkie światła i Blake przed wyjściem z komisariatu włączył alarm. Typowa rutyna, kiedy wychodzili jako ostatni z budynku.  
  
    Zanim ruszyli w stronę parkingu, Blake chwycił ponownie Normana za dłoń, tym samym przyprawiając go o nieśmiały uśmiech i ledwo widoczny w tak nikłym świetle rumieniec.  
  
_„Uroczy.”_ — pomyślał, gdy zamrugał zdziwiony, kiedy puścił jego dłoń i palcami zaczął krążyć po tyle szyi mężczyzny. Wyczuł dreszcz, który go przeszedł i zauważył, jak bardzo lgnął do kontaktu fizycznego.  
  
    Nie mógł się już dłużej oprzeć pokusie i nie przejmując się, czy ktoś ich zobaczy, nachylił się do Normana, z początku tylko delikatnie muskając jego wargi swoimi. Poczuł, jak dłonie profilera złapały się jego kurtki w desperackiej próbie przyciągnięcia go jeszcze bliżej, tak, że ich ciała stykały się ze sobą. Pogłębił pocałunek, wciąż delikatnie drażniąc szyję mężczyzny, który westchnął cicho, gdy po długiej chwili zaczerpnęli odrobiny powietrza. Norman oparł głowę na ramieniu Cartera, przytulając się do niego mocno.  
    Stali tak przez krótki moment, po którym Blake ostatni raz złożył pocałunek na ustach swojego chłopaka, by następnie wsiąść z nim do samochodu i wreszcie wrócić do domu. Sen i odpoczynek należał się im obu i Carter miał zamiar zadbać o to, by z rana nie byli żywymi trupami.


End file.
